Jasper's Excitement
by tennis and twilight
Summary: When Bella and Edward decide to take a trip with Nessie, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie; Jasper deals with some excitement that makes him irritable.
1. It begins

"Thank gosh Alice is shopaholic," Jasper Hale thought as he sat in one of the Cullen's oversized closets.

The day started out normally with Edward and Bella running to the Cullen's house from their cottage across the river with Nessie. Of course Ed and Bells would pick today to spring this news.

Emmett and Rosalie were just back from hunting as soon as Edward and Bella arrived.

"Hi Emmett. Hi Rosalie," said Bella, "Would you like to go with me, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob to Brazil to hunt?"

_off to the side***_

"Where is Jake?" asked Nessie.

"On his way. I can already hear his thoughts," replied Edward.

_Back to Bella***_

"Of course we'd like to go with you!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Fine I suppose I'll go if Emmett wants to," grumbled Rosalie.

And so the excitement started. I was off to the side shuffling through ideas for mine and Alice's anniverary when the sudden burst of excitement ripped through the house. I literally almost fell over. So it began.


	2. Carlisle's Phone Call

*Ring Ring* "Hello?" enquired Carlisle Cullen. "Who is this?"

"It's Zafrina!" the Amazonian vampire exclaimed.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Good. Well, word on the street is that part of your family is coming to Brazil. Are you coming?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you and your sisters are going to be available, I will go and visit you."

"Of course we'll be available, Carlisle."

"All right, Zafrina, I will go with my family and come visit."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Zafrina," and Carlisle wentto tell his family. I was already grouchy, but add Carlisle's excitement to the mix, and you'd think I was James awhen he'd learned that he'd been tricked by us. Oh no! Here comes Alice. Crap!!


	3. Alice Plans a Party

"Jazz baby, what's wrong?" Alice Cullen asked her husband.

"Nothing sweetie. It's just that everyone is goin to South America and they are all so excited and it's making me frazzled," I explained.

"Oh okay. Well I'm off to plan Carlisle, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett's going away party!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I just saw a vivion of Rosalie asking me to."

"Alright, fine," I grumbled as Alice skipped away radiating excitement.

*****************************Alice's Point Of View*****************************

"Alright. What's first? cake, flowers, or guest list?" I asked myself. "I know! Decorations." I scurried into the closet with all the decorations in it. Inside, there were lights, silk flowers, ribbons, streamers, speakers, fake animals, fake blood-HAHA!- window stickers, wall paper, rose petals, rocks, modern music, disco balls, and Halloween costumes for Nessie. What are _they_ doing in here? I'll figure it out later. Anyway, I grabbed the lights, the disco balls, the speakers, the modern music, and my trusty party planning journal. I knew I would be back but this was all I needed right now. Right then, I needed to jot down my thoughts and grab Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, and Esme to work on the guest list.

*****************************Esme's Point Of View*****************************

"Alice what is this all about?" I asked her daughter.

"Seriously. The BMW needs repairs and I don't to pay a mechanic," Rosalie complained.

"Whatever," Bella said quietly. Edward was reading a book and Nessie couldn't be pried away from Jacob long enough to meet with Alice about some guest list.

"So I just want to run this list of people who are going to be invited to your going away party by you. I'm going to say that it's for you guys going back to college so that they won't be suspicious. Carlisle of course, we're going to say that you are going to Brazil to study exotic diseases. So yeah," Alice explained.

On the list, there were a lot of names. Theres was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, Charlie, all the werewolves, Billy, Rebecca, Kim, Emily, and the rest of Bella's graduating class from her first year through high school. Turns out Alice knew better than to invite Bella's mom, Renee And her stepdad Phil.

I turned to see Alice writing in her notebook.

"Is this everyone?" I asked her.

"Yup," she replied.

"Good. Now let Bella go pack and Rosalie go repair the BMW."

"Fine. You all can go now." And they did.

*****************Alice's Point of View****************

Okay. So now that the guest list is done, I can work on the cake idea. I think it will be about 10 layers, yes. Now to the flowers. None. Playlist. Time to go back dercorations closet......

*********************Jasper's Point of View*****************

UGH!!!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!! ALICE! IF YOU CARE, I'M GOING OUT HUNTING TO GET AWAY FROM ALL THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so I did.


	4. Party In Forks

Alice has done it again. She's planned an even bigger and better party than Bella's wedding which is hard to do by any standard. Disco balls hung from the ceiling spinning; lights flashed and reflected off the disco balls, modern music blared huge speakers, a huge banner hung in the center of all with "we'll miss you" written on it; underneath it is was a ten layer cake for the guests, Jake, and Nessie. Of course, Ed, Bells, Rose, and Em didn't eat cake. Ha-Ha.

"What do you think Jazz?" Alice asked.

"I absolutely love it Alice but I have to get out of here. I'm feeling a little thirsty. I think I'll hunt during the party," I replied solemnly.

"Fine. Whatever. Our first guests will be here any minute so if you're gonna leave, go know."

"Bye Alice. Love you!"

"Love you too," she grumbled then smiled and skipped away.

********5 Hours Later********

*************Nessie's Point of View****************

"Jacob, are you sure that they won't find us?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm pretty sure. We're far enough away that Edward can't hear our thoughts and Alice can't see either of us, so yeah," Jacob replied.

"Alright. Just making sure." The party scene just wasn't for me and Jake, so we started walking. Hand in hand, we walked all the way to the treaty line and down to First Beach. When we reached First Beach, we decided to turn back.

"Hey Ness, what's that?" Jake asked when he saw a shape flitting about.

"Crap! It's Jasper. He's hunting and is fixing to cross our path and find us. We need to get out of here!" I said urgently.

"Okay." And so we did. He actually scooped me up and carried on my back. Eventually we ended up back at my parent's cottage. He told me to put about two changes of clothes into a backpack, bring it with me, and come back. Of course I did.

When I came back, Jake had a stash of money to go in my bag.

"You ever been to Canada?" he asked me casually.

"No"

"Well climb up on my back. You are in fo rthe surprise of your life." Little did I know he was right.


End file.
